The Boy's Gone Home
by Li'l Yahiko
Summary: What if Kaoru and Kenshin never met Yahiko, and he lived with the Shuei Yakuza instead of them? This fanfiction touches that subject, as Yahiko tries to overcome the pain of his past, and his uncertainty of the future. Later TsubameYahiko
1. Interlude 1:In Which a Boy's Father Dies

_**The Boy's Gone Home**_

(Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and I don't own "The Boy's Gone" by Jason Mraz.)

Interlude 1: In Which a Boy's Father Dies

_The boy's gone…_

_The boy's gone home…_

_The boy's gone…_

_The boy's gone home…_

Myojin Yahiko was his name. He was blessed with the blood of a great samurai, a warrior of Shogi-tai whom had spilled his own blood for his beliefs, as many men had done. He was gone because of the cruelty of men and the pain a blade could bring.

A blade was a horrible tool, indeed, but it had claimed his father's very soul, called him to confrontation and robbed his dear family of his love, and eventually, his being.

Now, the young child, an innocent youth at the tender age of three lived with his mother alone. It was not as if he was complaining, he loved his mother very, very much, more than words could describe. After all, she was all he had… but it seemed that she was a bit empty since his father had left this world, and it saddened him to think that she was miserable because his father loved protecting his country more than protecting his family.

He might have been young, but his father's death had made him the man of the house, and therefore, he had to protect his mother. He promised himself that he would always, ALWAYS be there to guard the sweet woman who had gone through great pain and strife to birth him and raise him right.

He planned to make sure she would never be harmed like when his father had died… but they were poor, and soon enough…

Something claimed her that even his security couldn't impede. Something had taken a punishment upon her for the sins she had committed to put food in his stomach… and nothing could save her…

Not even his deep love.

… and soon the boy would end up alone…


	2. Chapter 1: When Freedom Tastes Bitterswe...

Chapter 1: When Freedom Tastes Bittersweet

Long, limber arms dug through piles of written files, illegal documents and such, his brown, callused hand fumbling in their adolescence. Finally finding what he had searched for, he removed a crumpled piece of parchment from the near-bottom of the pile and spread it out as evenly as he could on the wooden floor.

The room was only dimly lit with a small candle, and the flame left a flickering reflection in the young man's red-brown eyes. His nappy, sable hair hung in his eyes, seeming to have not been brushed in quite some time.

Ignoring this, his pushed his bangs out of his eyes to his best extent, and, with trembling hands, removed the cap from his ink and dipped his small wooden pen that he had carved from bamboo into the container.

He placed it onto the paper and wrote out the best he could, down and right to left as he had learned from watching other people. He was quivering and tried to swallow, though the lump in his throat proved it pointless.

"T-to whom… it may c-concern…" He read aloud as he wrote, holding back his tears of constant anguish over the long years. "I have… p-put up with your punishments for e-eleven years, and I… I'm not g-going to take it anymore… I am leaving to k-kill myself so I… can be put… out of my misery… D-don't bother l… looking for me… for… by the time you r-read this… I will have already passed on t-to the other world wh-where the people wh-who actually l-l-love me are w-w-waiting for m-me…"

He choked a sob so that no one would hear him, still awake in the dead hours of night. He wiped his eyes with the gray sleeve of his faded, hand-me-down gi, blinking back the rest of his tears and taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I have given up… on w-what I'm living for… because…" He sniffed, "it is nothing…. I live… for nothing… and the world would be better off w-without me…" He could feel his tears brewing up again, and he figured that he should make it quick. "Obviously, y-you'll be better without me s-so…. Sayonara, if you care…"

He slowly signed his name, weeping silently in the dim light that flickered upon his faded gi and baggy, navy hakama. He left the note in the floor and set the candle on top of it so that it wouldn't blow away, then slowly trudged out of the room he had resided in since he had been placed in at age four.

Shutting the shoji so slowly that not a sound came from it, he walked down the porch area, groping the wall to feel his way through the dark. The cool, night air soothed his face so stained with his grief and helped him to concentrate on where he was going.

Once he had arrived at the front of the building he had lived in for eleven years, he slipped on his beaten zori sandals and made his way down the path. He was finally leaving the Shuei Yakuza… for good.

Of course, his note was all a lie tied into his plan. He truthfully had no intention of killing himself, for his mother told him that it would make her sad if she lost another loved one. He stayed as true to her word as he could, though his fifteen years of age often led him astray to her words.

Anyways, he knew that if the Yakuza believed that he was dead, they wouldn't go searching for him. If they searched, they most likely would find him, despite the fact that he knew all the best hiding places in Tokyo and the areas surrounding it. He didn't want to risk it, and so, he faked his own suicide to escape… to freedom…

At last.

Soon enough, he entered the dark city, Tokyo, the looming silhouettes of houses sending an eerie feel about the place . Everyone in the city was sleeping except for the ladies of the evening and the men in the bars. Hating the shadowed solitude, he decided to enter a sake bar, if only to see the warm, orange and champagne colors and to hear the voices of other people.

The place was warm and filled with racket. People were talking, much to loudly, and their language was crude. From time to time, a glass would break, or a table, or a fight would break out.

Yahiko sat by himself at a table in the corner, sipping a cup of sake that he had ordered. These noises were nothing new. It wasn't as if things weren't just about the same at the syndicate that he slaved for. Gasuke alone could make enough noise when he was drunk to bring down the entire house.

Yahiko stared down into his glass for a moment before placing it to his lips and slipping it down his throat in a large gulp. He poured another glass, then set it down, still holding the sake bottle in his hand.

"Here's to freedom. I hope the yakuza burn in hell," Yahiko said quite stingily. "Well, down we go. Cheers." …and he downed the whole bottle.

He wasn't sure how long he had been in a daze, but a distant yelling was now ringing in his ears, and he felt his body moving. Suddenly, he was thrown into the deep darkness once again, hitting the dirt and sliding slightly.

His blurry eyes saw an orange, door shaped object a few feet away before it plunged into obscurity as he had a moment ago.

He had been thrown out. He couldn't remember exactly what he had done to do so, everything was so vague in his mind. The harder he tried to remember, the more slipped away, like sand through his fingers.

His head was swimming, and when he tried to get up, his hands slipped, and he fell back down. The dirt was not soft and dry, but wet and sticky, and a light rain had begun to pelt down on him. There was no way in walking to safety in his intoxicated condition, so he threw his arms in front of him and began to crawl.

He only crawled for about eight feet before he felt a strange feeling wash over him, making him pause.

He didn't understand it, for his mind seemed distant from thought at the moment. Suddenly, he took a deep breath, and he couldn't swallow again.

_Why… am I crying? _He wondered, laying in the mud, feeling hot tears slipping down his face. _I should be happy… but… I'm in so much pain… _

The sky was showering him, though he couldn't feel it. The sake had slowed him substantially.

He laid upon the muddy earth, staring out into the blackness, crying. He shook violently, either from the cold, dampness, from the loud sobs that he couldn't control in his drunken state, or both. Either way, he continued to lay, for he was too drunk to get up, and even if he wasn't… where would he go?

That was why. He had run away. He was finally FREE! …and it was just like before…

Now he was… alone…

Again.

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to get his mind out of the gutter. He had to figure out what to do. _If only I hadn't downed that bottle of sake… _He scolded himself, curling up in the grime.

"I'm finally free…. B-but… now I'm alone!… Damn… I think… I'm going to be sick… I should've… never… left…" He felt the world grow small and distant, then fade to complete darkness. His mind shut off, and sleep engulfed him.

Freedom was a bittersweet taste in his mouth, as cold as the rain and as dirty as the muck he lay in. The young boy had a long way to go….

…and he didn't even know where to start.


	3. Interlude 2: In Which a Boy is Alone

Interlude 2: In Which a Boy is Alone

_What will happen to a face in the crowd_

_When it finally gets to crowded?_

_And what will happen to the origins of sound_

_After all the sounds have sounded?_

His mother's bed was surrounded by many, many doctors, all of which whom wouldn't let him through to see her. He stood there, four years old, watching them in both bright eyed wonder and impulsive worry.

"Please…" He said in a small, stifled voice. "Please… let me through… Let me see my Mommy!" His lips quivered slightly as he tried to hold up a brave face. "Let me see her, please!"

No one was listening. His heart was pounding, but still he kept on, though he felt as though he was in serious need of a nap. "Let me see her! Please, please!" He begged, tugging on one of the doctor's sleeves. His eyes brimmed over with tears that spilled down his brown cheeks, but still, he was disregarded. "PLEASE! PLEASE!" He sobbed hysterically, and was met with a shove to his chest that knocked him to the floor. "MOOOOMMMMAAAAAA!" He howled, crawling back towards the group of doctors, screaming her name over the panic-stricken noise of the adults in the room.

Suddenly, the entire room became deathly silent. Even Yahiko himself silenced to find out what was happening. A young nurse stepped forward and kneeled down in front of him. He saw a deep hurt in her eyes. Abruptly, she threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

He whimpered slightly. "Wh-wh-what happened to… my momma….?" He didn't wait for an answer, wrenching himself from her grasp and finally breaking through the crowd and crawling up on her bed.

She wasn't moving. He touched her face. "Wh-why is she so cold?" He asked mournfully. "M-momma?" He blubbered. "Momma?…"

He threw his arms down upon her body violently and with all his might screamed, "**MOOOOOOMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" He then howled into her chest, beating the bed with his fist, and it wouldn't cease. "NOOOO! YOU P-P-PROMISED THAT YOU'D BE THERE FOR ME! Y-YOU C-C-CAN'T LEAVE MEEEEE!"

… but she lay silent and unmoving… and the boy was alone.


	4. Chapter 2: Iris, the Exotic Flower

Chapter 2: Iris, the Exotic Flower

A balmy feeling hit his eyelids, and a dull pain entered his head. He shut his eyes more tightly and murmured obscenities under his breath. Once opening his eyes, he found himself in a dim room, lit by the sun through the rice-paper in the shoji.

A woman was kneeling above him, and though blurred for a moment, his vision soon focused and met with her kind gaze.

She was a young woman of about twenty-three with hair so black that it was almost indigo and pulled up in fancy combs and such. Her green eyes were kind but hidden greatly under her massive amounts of make up that included the white face-paint, deep, red lipstick, pink blush, and aqua eye-shadow. Her brightly designed kimono looked dirty and hung lazily all about her.

She was a woman of the night.

"Young boy, are you all right?" She asked, tenderly touching his cheek with her silky, manicured hand.

"My head…" He muttered, raising up. "What did I do last night?" He looked through his sheets to find himself in nothing but his undergarments. "-and what happened to my clothing? Did I-"

"Oh, no, no," She said. Her voice was sweet and lonely, a high alto. "I found you unconscious in the rain. I brought you here so you wouldn't catch cold."

"Oh…" He said, laying his hands lazily over his lap and staring at the shoji awkwardly.

"Do you… think less of me because of what I have done?" She asked.

"Ah-?" He turned to her, surprised.

"What I do… you think less of me?"

"No," He shook his head. "I'm sure you have your reasons… My mother had to put food on my table…"

"Oh, your mother?" She exclaimed.

"Yes," He said, nodding, eyes closed.

The woman looked solemnly at him. She obviously felt sorry for him. He hated that. He didn't want to be treated as if he was pitiful. He could fend for himself. He needed no one. Either way, it was disrespectful to speak in resentment to her kindness, despite what she had done, so he kept silent.

"How old are you she asked suddenly, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"I am…" He thought about it. Should he really tell her his age? He knew that she had to of acknowledged how terribly inebriated he had been last night, and he was actually much too young to be drinking and that might pose a scolding. Then again, she had done many wrong things herself for who knew how long, and it wasn't as if she was being secretive with him. He decided that he should honor her benevolence and tell her the truth. "I am fifteen."

"Such a tender age," She said, touching his face again. "You poor soul… Pardon me for intruding, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to… but… what are all those bruises and scars from?"

Yahiko stared at her, not speaking. That was a subject he preferred not to talk about, for just thinking about it sent chills down his spine. "I--- I'd rather not talk about it…" He bowed shamefully in front of her. "Thank you for your generosity. I am not worthy of your kindness-"

She giggled and stood. "You speak like an adult. So very intelligent, you are."

"Nah," Yahiko stood, and, showing no modesty, walked across the room in his underwear. Truthfully, his body had been beaten rather badly. After all, he did have a tendency to rebel, and the Shuei didn't exactly like that. "I just grew up too fast… That's all… Could you… tell me where the bath is?" He wanted to change the subject…. Desperately.

"Oh, yes!" The woman said, blushing in embarrassment, throwing her hands together. "I'm so foolish. I didn't even think about it! Aha…"

Yahiko gave a small smile. "You're much more natural with emotions like that."

"Hm?" She blinked a few times as she stood in front of him. "Is that a compliment?"

"Yes," Yahiko nodded.

She smiled warmly. "Thank you very much then, ah-"

"Yahiko," He said, straightening up. "Myojin Yahiko."

"Myojin?" She put her finger to her chin. "I've heard that before, I know I have."

"Don't let it bother you. It was my father's name. He fought and died with Shogi-tai. He wasn't the most well known… but he was the best… according to my mother…"

"No wonder your mother is always working so hard."

"Psh," Yahiko closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "She can't. She died when I was four."

"Ah-" The woman covered her mouth and looked blearily away to hide her shame. "I'm so sorry… so very sorry."

"It's all right," He said, turning her face so that she could look into his eyes. "I know she tried very hard… very hard… and that's why I live for her and my father now…" He smiled at her.

The woman let her tears flow down her face, washing away bits of her make-up. "To be so young… and all alone…"

Yahiko walked out into the hall area. "Alone… I would've been better off alone…" She walked up behind him and pointed out the back.

"We don't have a bath, but there's a lake out there. It's crystal clear and not freezing. We washed your clothes last night in it."

"Thank you," He said, bowing. "You are very good. Please, tell me what I can do to repay you for your kindness."

"You could stay here so you won't be out in the rain at night," She said, beaming.

"St-stay? Here?" He looked around.

"I know it's not the best place, but it has a roof and good food. Please, Myojin, sir, stay at least one night to keep yourself warm. We offer you a soft futon with many blankets, delicious meals, and a place to hide out the chilled winds and storms."

"Thank you so much," Yahiko said, bowing again. ",but that's not me repaying you."

"Of course it is. We're always happy to have guests, and you're the first in awhile who isn't trying to get into our kimonos." She chuckled as his cheeks reddened.

"I will stay… tonight. I will find another place tomorrow. Thank you very much, um--- ah---"

"My name… is Iris."

"Iris…" He repeated. "That's a lovely name."

"I shall have one of the ladies bring you some clothing. Go ahead and get that mud off of you."

"I will do that," Yahiko nodded, grinning ear-to-ear and still blushing. He then ran off out the door to find the lake.

Another woman emerged from one of the rooms, dressed and painted similarly though not nearly as striking as Iris. "Iris, dear…" The woman said. "He reminds you of your son, doesn't he…"

"He would've been around his age now," Iris said, looking at the floor. "If… if he hadn't…" She spoke softly, tears welling up in her eyes. The other woman placed her hands against Iris's bare shoulders and held her gently as she wept for her son. "Oh… Kayko… I wish he was here with me… so much… so, so…. Much….." She then let out a rather large cry.

"Shhh…" Kayko soothed. "It's going to be all right… Shhhhhhhh…. It's all right, Iris… Just let it all out now…"

"Kay… ko…." She whimpered. "Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be… my son… who was killed?…"

Kayko stared silently at the woman, a somber look upon her face. She wasn't quite sure what she could say. There really was nothing she could say…. So she just stood there, and let Iris cry, never saying a word. Iris was thankful for that.

Yahiko, meanwhile, had found the lake, for it wasn't far off from the building. Surrounded in lush green trees with small white blossoms, it was a truly exquisite sight to behold. It even had a small waterfall pouring off of shining, wet rocks. The lake itself was clear and blue as the sky, sparkling in the sun and looking very inviting.

He undressed out of what little he was wearing and sank into the lagoon, sighing at the cool temperature, seeming to be set just right. He dived under and began to wash the murk from his hair.

A small, elegant hand placed itself against a tree trunk, and a young face peeked out from behind it to see the event taking place in the water, pale, violet eyes watching every movement in astonishment.

Yahiko stood in the water, it running about waist deep, and splashed the cool water on his face. He smiled, enjoying how nice it was.

The two eyes focused on his form, and the skin below them flushed significantly.

He shook his head, dazzling droplets of water flying from his disheveled tresses. His deep auburn eyes flew open, and tiny beads of fluid seemed to dance upon his eyelashes.

The fair hands flew to the young person's mouth, and she gasped almost silently, for she had never seen a young man look so exquisite. She turned to depart, for she did not feel worthy of looking upon once so handsome, but stopped for a moment for a final glance.

"Goodness… haven't I… seen him with the Shuei organization?" She question, wide-eyed. "It- It couldn't be! Why would one so young be following those horrid men around? Why--- what could possibly benefit from that? I--- I'd better go before he sees me…" Her shoes clapped against the earth as she ran as fast as her orange, stripped kimono would permit her feet to go. Her dark locks fluttered around her features as she glimpsed back numerous times to make sure that she wasn't being followed, and she soon left and sneaked back around to the front of the building.

"Tsubame! Over here!" A woman from the building called, beckoning her over happily.

"Oh!" The youthful woman cried, picking up the serving of food of food she had placed at the side when she heard splashing. "Coming!" She exclaimed, running towards her with the tray, making sure that absolutely nothing spilled. Her face was still pink.

"Tsubame, dear, why is your face so rosy? Are you ill?"

"Oh, uh-no!" She cried, her face going ever redder. "I uh- I've brought your order, compliments of Akabeko, madam!"

The woman took it from Tsubame.

Yahiko finished his bathing minutes later, drying off with a towel the women had brought him and changing into his now-clean clothing.

He was never even aware that she had been there.


	5. Chapter 3: Ai Wa Fukaku Itsumo

Chapter 3: Ai Wa Fukaku Itsumo

All of the women had gathered around Yahiko when dinner had arrived, for he looked much nicer clean. Iris had combed out his tangled hair, and though it was still spiky, it was very appealing. They giggled at his stories as Iris and Kayko had brought out the beef hot pots from Akabeko.

"Yahiko, dear, have you ever been to the Akabeko?" Iris asked, shooing the other women to their proper spots and taking a seat next to him.

"Nah. Where I used to live, we didn't use money for that kind of pleasures…" He said, placing his chopsticks into the pot.

"There's a young waitress there. She's about your age," Iris said, doing the same.

Yahiko placed a piece of beef in his mouth, halfway interested. "What about her?"

"Yahiko, dear, you're fifteen! You need to make some friends besides we girls from the brothels."

"I…" He looked back at the food, suddenly deeply infatuated with it. "I don't really…"

Iris placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good boy, Yahiko. You should have lots of friends."

He blushed slightly and looked guiltily at his lap. "Yeah… but… I've never really… I mean… I… never had any friends… I was always a bad kid to everyone else…" His chewed on his lower lip to keep his tears from staining his cheeks.

"They just didn't understand," One of the girls said, beaming at him. "Don't worry, Tsubame likes everyone. She even treats people like us with respect!"

Yahiko began consuming his food again, turning bright pink in embarrassment. "Wh-why wouldn't she like you guys?" He mustered through a mouthful of beef. "You're great people."

All the girls smiled ear to ear, looking thoroughly moved, to his surprise. After all, no one had ever thought much of them beyond their 'job'. He was one of the few people to treat them…

Like human beings…

Dinner was over by the time the sun had sank behind the horizon, and the group of girls and Yahiko sat together, laughing, talking, and drinking tea. He was enjoying the conversations wholly, but sleep was placing its spell upon him, fading him quickly. He didn't want to sleep yet, for it was almost the first time he had ever gotten to sit down and have a good discussion with anyone in… years!

Yet, slumber was soon lowering its curtain upon him, and his eyelids grew heavier with each moment. As Iris laughed at a joke that Kayko had told, he slowly fell against her shoulder, shocking her slightly.

He dozed quietly, and she smiled warmly at him. "I think I will stay with him tonight… You all should get to work…" She spoke softly as to not wake him.

The other girls stood and left. Kayko paused in the doorway and looked back at Iris. "You'll take good care of him," She muttered, not being heard.

The shoji clacked shut. Silence filled the air as Iris adjusted him into her lap. "Dear boy…" She whispered. She then shut her eyes and, running her fingers through his sable-colored hair, began to sing very slowly, and very beautifully. "_Nakanai de hora… It's all right… te to te o awase… itsumo soba ni iru kara… hitori jyanai sa…chiisana sono mune ni… ooki na yume daite… yasashisa o daisetsu ni… sodatete yukou… donna toki mo… Yes, you'll be in my heart… kono ai kimi ni sasageru… tatoe dare ga se o mukete mo… ai wa fukaku… itsumo…_"

Yahiko smiled in his sleep, and Iris sighed. It had been quite a long while since she'd been so happy. It was almost as if… her son was back from the dead.

"You know…" She whispered, pulling her shawl from her shoulders. "My son's name was Yasuo… and he was as sweet and wonderful… as you are…" She laid her indigo wrap over him as a make-shift blanket, then leaned back against the wall. "The heart begins to heal…"

Yahiko snuggled more deeply into the blanket, smiling widely in his rest. "Momma…" He muttered subconsciously.

"Itsumo…" Iris smiled as well, breathing in the silence. "Yahiko-san…"

Morning came sooner than expected for the two who had slept together on that floor in that room. Yahiko was the first to awaken, not quite ready to greet the sun that had penetrated its way through the rice-paper doors.

He wanted to doze some more. He had just had the most wonderful dream… about his mother… She was holding his little frame in her arms, and she was singing him to sleep. They were in a beautiful garden that shined more brightly than any other place he had ever seen with flowers of every lovely color imaginable. The grass was bright green and smelled sweet, sparkling with drops of dew despite the noon-time. The trees were perfect height, and perfect for climbing, and children were laughing and playing around him.

**_"Yahiko," _**She had said sweetly at the end of her song. **_"Mommy loves you. I want that to always be with you, okay?" _**

**_"Okay," _**He said, snuggling deeper into her arms. **_"I love you too… Momma…" _**

His mother smiled down at him, and Yahiko looked up to smile back. Then, to his horror, the sun had shadowed her face, so that only her smile and hair was seen. He couldn't look into her eyes… What color were her eyes! No…

He didn't care… as long as she was there. He threw his arms around her and snuggled against her chest. **_"MOMMA! I LOVE YOU, REALLY I DO!" _**

She still smiled, but soon he couldn't see it either. The sun set suddenly, and all of the trees became orange, brown, yellow, and red. Autumn had set upon them suddenly, and she was quickly disappearing into the shadows. His eyes widened, brimming with tears, and as he jumped for her, the leaves tumbled down upon him.

She was gone.

Now he remembered why he had woken up.

Yahiko turned to look at Iris, still resting quietly in her spot. His hand slowly rose and brushed her cheek, slipping a bit of her white powder away. The cleaned spot was in no need of powder. It was soft and like porcelain. Yahiko began to rub off more of it with his hands, working very gently as to not wake her.

After only a short few minutes, he had cleaned off her face, and removed the decorative combs from her silky hair. It tumbled down in long, glorious tresses, glossy and perfectly straight. He lifted her into his arms carefully and carried her towards her room.

"Thank you…" He said, laying her down upon the futon after entering. He pulled her blanket over her and set her combs next to her bed. He stood from his kneeling position and wiped his hands on his pants. "Iris…" He then left, closing the shoji silently.

"I suppose I'd better go look for another place to stay… I don't want to burden them anymore…" He lowered his head and walked out of the house, staring at his feet.

The sun was warm and comforting, and the air smelled like sakura. There wasn't a cloud in the cerulean sky, and everyone on the street was talking merrily with each other. It was the most peaceful day Yahiko had seen in a long, long, long time. He had never really noticed how happy everyone was, always being to wrapped up in his own misery to care. It was a good feeling that he had almost forgotten about.

The last time he had felt this great was when he and his mother and father went on a picnic when he was just a tiny child.

…and he cracked the first large smile he'd had in ages.

Walking down the street, he watched in wonder at the people and buildings, carts and animals on the path, seeing the entire city in a new light. A new day had dawned, and he was free… and now it wasn't so bitter.

He sucked in a deep breath of air through his nostrils, then let it out in a sigh through his mouth, the scent of cherry-blossoms still lingering in his nose. He chuckled merrily at nothing, and continued down the street.

…But as he passed a restaurant, one titled AKABEKO, he couldn't help but notice two young eyes peering out the front door at him. In a blink of an eye, they had disappeared, and he wondered to himself if maybe he had imagined it. Then, remembering what he was looking for, he bolted off in search of an inn.

Tsubame peeked out the door at his back, blushing slightly. "Yes… that's definitely the boy I saw with the Shuei Yakuza…" She whispered forlornly. "The poor boy… but… he seemed so happy… he's… really attractive when he smiles…" Realizing what she was saying vocally, she covered her mouth and decided it best to keep her tantalizing thoughts of handsome youth within her mind.

Just think of what Tae-san would say if she heard Tsubame talking like that about a Yakuza boy? 'No good, that boy,' is what. 'He'll just hurt you in the end. Best to avoid him, dear'. Yes, she could hear the voice in her head now, bouncing around repeatedly in her brain.

Yes, she'd definitely better forget about him. Tae-san was probably right anyways… but…

How could she forget what she had seen? Something…

…so…

…exquisite...

Yahiko turned and looked back behind him. "I felt like I was being watched just now… Damn, I'm getting so superstitious…" He pouted, mentally slapping himself, and continued on his way slowly, taking in scenery.

(A/N: The song that Iris sang is "You'll Be In My Heart" from the Japanese version of the movie. I got it off Anime Lyrics. Hey, I was listening to it... ; Thanks for the reviews. I LUV YOU GUYS! I'll try and update soon, kay?)


	6. Interlude 3: In Which a Boy is Tricked

Interlude 3: In Which a Boy is Tricked

_Well, I hope I never have to see that day…_

_But by God, I know it's headed our way…_

_So I better be happy now,_

_That the boy's going home…_

_The boy's gone home…_

Life became much harder after Yahiko's mother had passed. They buried her in a pauper's grave, for she was too poor to get a proper one. Yahiko was hysterical about that, and he had even tried to dig her a grave himself but only managed to dirty and blister his hands and make a small hole that he couldn't even lay down in.

Now, he stood in front of the lake, staring out at the reflection of the clouds. The world beyond him was mirrored within his own pupils, proving his misty daze. A light breeze was blowing the meadow around him, giving a outlandish tranquility to the area around him.

The day's beauty was a great irony for within his heart, he was screaming. Dark, billowing clouds and thunder were more correct. He had never been so upset in his life.

"You left me… You promised to take care of me…" He whispered into the wind, then lowered his head, whimpering once more. "Mom…ma…" He stifled.

"What's the matter?"

Yahiko turned abruptly, his tiny fists ready.

The man in the purple yukata, stared down at him as if he was crazy, then placed a kind smile on his face. "You're pretty tough, aren't you, Yahiko?"

"Ah- You know me?"

"Indeed… I am Gasuke. I helped your mother when she was ill… if only I could've done more…" He kneeled down in front of him and placed a rather heavy hand on his head. "Poor child…" -and there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I paid so much so that they could save her…"

"-but…" Yahiko sniffed, trying to look tough in front of the stranger.

"I feel as though… I've wasted it…" He stood, looking out at the lake. Yahiko noticed a few cronies of his waiting patiently at the top of the grassy knoll. "Yahiko," Gasuke addressed him suddenly.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"I spent a whole lot of my money and time on your mother. I want you to help me get it back in her memory."

"What?" Yahiko asked, surprised.

"It is… what she'd want…" His voice sounded a bit fake again, but the youth was listening intently, wary of his actions. True, he was young, but he was very intelligent for his age.

"What are you getting on at, eh?" Yahiko accused, taking a step back.

"Yahiko!" Gasuke cried in alarm. "Getting on at? Honestly! I've been so worried about you!"

"I don't even know you," He said, starting off around the east side of the lake.

"Yes, but!" He cried, making Yahiko stop. "I've come to offer you food and shelter in exchange for your assistance in gathering money for us!"

Yahiko placed a hand against his grumbling stomach. He hadn't eaten since his mother died four days ago. His head slowly twisted to meet eyes with Gasuke, who was smiling innocently at him.

The kept each other locked in a gaze for a long time. The breeze stopped wafting, leaving the area completely silent and still, were it not for the bugs.

Gasuke plucked a piece of long, yellow grass from the ground and shoved it in his mouth. "So," He said through his teeth. "Do we have a deal, little boy?"

Yahiko continued to stare blankly at him. His mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts. He should help them if they helped his mother, but… he had never seen them before. This man was offering him food, and he was hungry… but how did he know they were telling the truth?

He glanced up at the man's cronies. They all looked like average men from the streets, despite dressed a bit more poor and carrying boken on their shoulders. Only one man was out of the ordinary. He had long purple hair and wore make up, and he was dressed in a woman's kimono. Had it not been parted at the top, he never would've guessed that he was male at all.

He glanced back at Gasuke, who rose his left eyebrow, obviously growing impatient.

"What… do you want me to do?" Yahiko asked.


	7. Chapter 4: Tsubame

Chapter 4: Tsubame

Yahiko had only walked a few feet when something caught his eye. He paused mid-step and turned in the direction of the cart across the road. His sight found what he had noticed: a dirty mess of light green gi and brown yukata halfway hidden from sight.

There, standing near the wheel, was a tiny child with brown hair and big blue eyes. He couldn't have been anymore than five years old. There were tears in his eyes, and his mouth was quivering slightly. He seemed to be all alone.

Yahiko thought it rather odd to see him standing there. No child of that age would be all alone! Perhaps, he was lost. Yahiko wondered if he should help him.

His mind was quickly changed however when he heard an all too familiar droll laughing out over the noise of the throng around him. He felt himself choking on his own breath, his pupils flying to open doors in a blind panic.

Yes… that voice could only belong to one person.

Gasuke.

He turned and bolted in the direction of the nearest open door, all the time looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't spotted.

He swung his lanky, thin form around the shoji and peeked out from the open area, panting silently.

Gasuke and his dumb cohorts stumbled past. They had obviously been drinking quite a lot, and it sickened him that they would already be in such a state so early in the morning… and in public no less!

Gasuke turned and glanced lazily in the direction of Yahiko. Yahiko moved himself out of sight, leaning his back against the shoji. A bead of sweat slipped down his forehead.

…and he was gone.

Yahiko let out a sigh of great relief. "I was lucky this time… I'd better not go out in public so much… I wonder where I-"

"WELCOME!"

"KYAAH!" Yahiko jumped back, tripping over bucket, then a bunch of barrels, then being tangled in ropes with pieces of dug-up floorboard whacking him on the head.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry!" The woman yelled, grabbing him by the wrists and pulling him out of the rubble.

"It's all right," He said, dusting himself off with his hands. "Uh-" He looked into the woman's face.

She was a kind-looking woman, very pretty, with her coffee-colored hair pulled back in a bun at the nape of her neck. There was a white cloth tied upon her head, and she was dressed in an orange kimono with stripes and a white, frilly apron.

"Um…" He blinked.

"Oh! I'm Tae-san! Welcome to my restaurant, Akabeko!" She said cheerfully, placing her best smile on her face.

"Huh? Oh, uh-" Yahiko bowed politely. "Y-Yahiko, ma'am…" He murmured. "Sorry about this…" He rose up again, rubbing the back of his neck. "I uh…" He couldn't tell her what he was really doing, or she would probably call the police.

The police… he'd almost been caught a few times when he would pick other people's pockets. There was one policeman who seemed to know it all: Fujita Gorou. Rumors had spread that he was actually the famed Hajime Saitou, but Yahiko wasn't sure if he could believe that… though he did mysteriously disappear now and again just like the wolf he was dubbed while in the Shinsengumi.

"I uh-had to get out of the sun," Yahiko said, but he couldn't help but wonder just exactly how stale he sounded.

"It is warm out today," Tae said, smiling. Yahiko could sense that she didn't believe him, but she wasn't the type to ask questions.

He was grateful for that.

"So, would you like to have something to eat? Perhaps sukiyaki? That is what we're famous for!" She beamed at him once more. She was obviously quite proud of her restaurant.

"Uh- no thanks," Yahiko said, waving his hands in front of him. "I really should… be… go… ing…." His hands fell to his side, and he froze.

There was a stir in his young heart. He felt his cheeks warming. All others around him disappeared…. And there was only…

Her.

The chocolate-haired goddess was setting cups down at a table with her delicate hands, her perfect body bent perfectly over it. Her endless, starry, violet eyes were only made even more beautiful by her long, lustrous eyelashes. Her soft, pink lips were curved into a smile as she served her awaiting customers. If Tae-san was beautiful, no word could compare to this wingless angel.

The adolescent… was in love.

"Yahiko-san, are you all right?" Tae-san snapped him out of his daze.

Yahiko shook his head and turned to her. "Who is that?" He heard himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Who? Tsubame?" Tae asked innocently, glancing at her.

Tsubame… the perfect name for the perfect girl. (A/N: Let me remind you, these are all of Yahiko's emotions. Also, let me remind you that he's fifteen.)

"Uh-huh…" Yahiko nodded.

"She's one of the waitresses here," Tae said. "Why?"

"Uh-" Yahiko blushed again. "Just… curious…"

Suddenly, a man seemed to brush up behind the angel. He had the same color hair as Tae, but he dressed in clothes that looked somewhat worn, yet still valuable. He carried a boken over his shoulder, and he had lazy eyes and semi-crooked teeth.

"Ah… Mikio-sama…" Tsubame said quietly. Mikio put his hand on her bag and led her away somewhat forcefully.

…and the world crashed down on Yahiko. She had a boyfriend. He wondered why someone wouldn't just stab a knife in his heart. Then again, why would someone so lovely want someone like him? He was just a street orphan who was staying in a brothel and used to pick pockets for a yakuza who loved nothing more than hurt people. No, that didn't sound promising at all.

His shoulders slumped. "I'd better go," He said slowly to Tae, looking very disappointed. She stared innocently at him for a moment.

He smiled at her and walked out, concentrating on his feet.

Tsubame glanced over her shoulder at Yahiko's retreating figure. "Ah---" She began, but she knew that it was too late. He was already gone, and now she'd never get to speak to him.

"Come on, Tsubame. We have business to speak of," Mikio said gruffly and continued shoving her away from her job.

Yahiko glanced over his shoulder at her as did she. Their eyes met.

"Deh---" Yahiko's entire face went red, while her pale cheeks became rosy. He walked a bit faster out of Akabeko and made sure the door was shut.

After a bit of a walk, he found himself returning to where Iris resided. He entered very quietly and shut the door. He still felt a bit down… but for some reason, his heart was still aflutter. So this was what love was like? He'd never been in love before… but then again, he'd never met her. This Tsubame girl was absolutely stunning, of course, but he'd never actually SPOKEN to her. Maybe she was really cruel! Maybe she was dull as a rock! Maybe… he was just trying to make himself feel better.

Ah, how cruel the fate of a young boy's heart. He didn't find it very fair that he should love her when he spotted her, especially when she was taken. That seemed a bit capricious of him. It was quite unexpected, indeed.

"Yahiko?" Iris's voice.

He turned from the door. "H---Hullo…" He said. Why was he still so nervous.

Iris giggled. "You're as red as my combs, boy," She sniggered, making Yahiko turn even redder, of course.

"I uh-" He stumbled over the sentence. "I um-just-uh-saw-um-uhhh…" That was when he realized…

This girl didn't look like Iris at all! She had her kimono wrapped up firmly like an average woman, her hair was down and pulled back in a ponytail, and she had on no make-up. She looked just as beautiful as always, if not better, for she didn't have all of the clutter that made her look the part of her job.

"Iris, you-" He was stuttering again. "You-uh- Y-you… um…"

"You didn't expect me to walk around like a whore all day, did you?" She smiled at him very kindly. He blushed in embarrassment. "Come, Yahiko, dear, let's have tea together, and you can tell me about your morning."

Yahiko followed without question. It was funny… he really felt very comfortable around Iris. He'd only known her for two days, tops, and yet, he felt like she'd been with him… forever… She saved him from the streets, took him into her home, fed him, kept him clean, made him smile, treated him as if he were her own… It was almost as if she loved him… Yes, it was a love, but it was a different kind of love… a kind of love he'd felt before… in… his…

Mother.

He shook his head to forget about it. No, he wouldn't let anyone replace his mother… Though, if he had to, Iris would be his first choice. He half-smiled at the thought of it. Mother… Mother, Mother, Mother… If only he could really say that now…

Iris had set down to cups at the table. The two sat in silence, drinking their green tea while the birds sang outside the thin, paper doors.

"So…" Iris started, lowering her cup and setting it on the table. "Who's the girl?"

"Guh-girl?" Yahiko colored once more. "Y-you mean…"

"Uh-huh…" Iris smiled at him slyly. He couldn't hide anything from her.

"Well… I was hiding from Gasuke… in a restaurant… and there was this waitress there… and…"

"Waitress?"

"More like an angel…" Yahiko said. "She was r-really pretty…" He felt his words were far from how he felt.

"You mean… Tsubame?"

"Ah-Yeah!" Yahiko nodded. "Her name was Tsubame!… but… she's already got a boyfriend… and I wouldn't stand a chance…"

"Well, you lose confidence easily," Iris laughed. "Tsubame is as single as you are!"

"Really?" Yahiko looked at her, stunned, at a loss for words.

"Of course! She's very quiet. She's turned down a lot of boys," Iris said. "I've spoken to her about it. She says it has something to do with feeling right with someone."

"Feeling… right with someone?…" Yahiko echoed.

"You should talk to her!" Iris seemed quite excited about this turn of events.

"T-t-talk to her!" Yahiko cried. "-but- but I don't know what to say! What if she doesn't like me! What if she's got someone else in mind! What if I'm not good enough! What if she laughs at me!" He was going at a hundred miles a minute.

"Goodness! Calm down," Iris said, taking his face in her hands. "Yahiko… just… follow your heart… it will tell you what to say. She won't laugh at you, you're definitely good enough, she's got no one in mind… and if someone didn't like you, they'd have to be senseless…"

Yahiko's eyes widened. He then smiled. "Thank you…" He murmured. "Iris…" His smile grew even wider. "I'll… follow my heart…"

"Yeah, I know it's corny…" She leaned in closer and placed her forehead against his, "but it's never let me down before."

"Right," Yahiko nodded, now smiling so broadly, he swore it was touching his ears. "I'll go and talk to her tomorrow then."

"That's my boy!" Iris laughed… and Yahiko laughed too.

Her boy… His mother used to call him that. She used to hold his face in her hands too… Yes… Iris was almost exactly like his mother…

Before he knew it, he had thrown his arms around her and was laughing quite loudly. "That's right! I'm your boy! -a-and I'll make you proud! I promise!"

Iris was taken aback for a moment, but beamed as she recovered. "You'd better!" She said, her eyes brimming with hot liquid. "-or I'll kick you out!"

Yahiko continued laughing. "'Kay! I'll be good then!"

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

The two talked and told stories for the rest of the morning.


	8. Interlude 4: In Which Two Boys Meet

Interlude 4: In Which Two Boys Meet

_What becomes of a day_

_For those who rage against it?_

_And who will sum up the phrase_

_For all left standin' 'round in it?_

Gasuke had dragged Yahiko back to their dump of a place. He was now standing outside, staring up at the large walls with a sick feeling in his gut.

"Yahiko," Gasuke said, kneeling down next to him. "Let's go meet the boss, eh?"

"Um…" Yahiko said nervously, then tried to swallow the hardened spot in his throat.

"I'll go introduce you. Wait here," He said, and his voice was starting to gain an edginess that proved how much he truly liked Yahiko. He slipped out of his zori sandals, headed up the steps, then disappeared around the corner.

Yahiko stood in silence, shivering at every passing wind. He could tell the night would be very cold, and the thought of a warm futon with thick covers was the only thing keeping him plastered to the dirt. He chewed on his lower lip. "What am I doing here…?" He whispered.

He could sense someone coming up behind him. His head jerked unsteadily onto his left shoulder so that he could see just what was coming to get him. He bit his lower lips so hard that it drew blood.

"Uh…" The young man said, stopping. "Oh…"

Yahiko's mouth opened, and a small bit of blood trailed out of the side of his mouth. The copper taste in his mouth was ignored completely, for he was mesmerized. The boy before him was… so very beautiful… the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

His hair was dark as night, so black that it was almost blue, and his eyes were crystal blue, reflecting Yahiko's face in them. His skin was pale and fair, almost the same color as the moon. He had dressed in a blue gi and white hakama, and there was a brown sack tied to his belt. He couldn't have been a day older than sixteen, for his face was still very youthful, but Yahiko was curious about that.

"Are you an angel?" He asked, looking up into his eyes with an enchanted look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked, squatting down so that he and Yahiko were at eye level.

"Gasuke told me to wait here…" Yahiko said, then repeated, "Are you an angel?"

"No, far from it…" The boy said, looking forlornly back into Yahiko's eyes with his own orbs of moonlight. "You should run away from here…"

"I haven't got anywhere to go…" Yahiko said miserably. The other boy's eyes widened slightly.

"Your parents… they died, didn't they…" He said.

Yahiko looked up at him, shaken by the words. "How did you…"

"My parents died too…" He said, reaching out and wiping the trickle of blood off of Yahiko's mouth with his thumb. "This isn't the place you should be."

"I'd rather be here than out in the cold all alone…" Yahiko said unsteadily. He was taking in ragged breaths to prevent his despair from spilling out of his eyes.

The angelic boy wrapped his arms around Yahiko, hugging him very softly. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"For what?…" Yahiko whispered, confused.

"I know… it's not anyone's fault what happened to you… but I feel it's my responsibility to apologize… Someone so young does not deserve such woe…" He pulled away. "Trust me… I know."

"Yahiko… Oh, I see you've met with Tsuki already," Gasuke's voice drew him back around. "That's good. He'll be teaching you. You'll be staying in his room."

Yahiko wondered if he was happy or not. He was having trouble feeling anything with the steadily cooling air numbing his tiny, skinny limbs.

"Come, both of you," Gasuke said.

Tsuki walked next to Yahiko into the building, watching him to make sure he was all right. Yahiko decided that maybe he wasn't completely alone after all.


End file.
